Probably not acceptable
by fuckingNOT
Summary: Hiccup offers to let Jack leave his socks on in what is either an alarmingly considerate gesture or a barb. Probably modern AU, it's almost impossible to tell, as there is no discernible plot. My sincerest apologies.


"Hiccu-mmmmm…" His lips drag over Jack's, pale hands pulling at his biceps, his legs holding the frost sprite's in place. One of Jack's hands slips over his back, feeling the muscles slide and flex beneath his thin shirt with the way he moves above, the suffocating heat that accumulates between their bodies all but burning him alive. Jack is sweating, under his chin and at his hairline, but Hiccup's always been a furnace, so he doesn't seem to be doing the same. Jack has never done this before, not with him, not with any guy. It's new, exciting, terrifying territory; there's a difference in his body, the way he moves, and Jack isn't sure what to expect, even though he'd guess it's silly. He's used to the thought of breasts brushing against his chest, the taste of lip gloss, not _this_. He's definitely not used to the hot hardness pressed into the opening between his legs, pushing against his own when Hiccup drags and rolls his hips forward. The way Hiccup moves is like liquid, more elegant than Jack has ever been, but he still giggles into Jack's neck when he tries and fails to pull off one of his snowflake patterned socks (a much resented and probably ill intended Christmas gift) with only the other foot and curses into the viking's ear.

"You can leave them on, if you want." Hiccup mutters huskily, which Jack didn't even think was possible, not through his nasally voice and vague, strange accent. His downy stubble scratches the side of Jack's face as he mouths the shell of a cold ear. The guardian breathes out a long, luxurious, happy breath.

"Nah." Jack says, finally pulling it off with his toe. "I'm burning up." Hiccup chuckles. It's strange, he was so nervous before, but the instant Jack pulled him down on top of him, he melted onto the spirit like he belonged there, and Jack let him. He's not an insecure as he used to be.

His hands run up and down Jack's sides, pulling the flesh and massaging his ribs, before inquisitive fingertips finally breach the bottom of his hoodie, pushing the tattered hem of it up to ghost his fingertips over the frost sprite's narrow, angular hips. Although Hiccup was lanky as a kid, he's filled out more than Jack in time; when Jack reaches down to palm his ass, he gets a meaty, satisfying handful. Hiccup grunts into his neck, which might've been unattractive if he weren't so high on arousal and affection. What Jack feels for him is normally so subdued and unspoken, but now it's frenzied and hot, and everything the dragon tamer does makes it worse. His thumb dips into Jack's navel, his fingers splayed out over his belly. He arches himself up to slide his hand in and touch Jack, and the guardian hears and feels the wet pop as his lips separate from his chilled neck. Jack is going to have a bruise, and the thought makes him shudder.

He sits up and the heat disappears, and Jack whines. Hiccup's lips are glossy with spit, the bridge of his nose and the dip of his neck flushed. His freckles, his fine, beautiful freckles, seem to gleam in the dim glow of the bedside lamp. Jack's eyes devour him, his messy, wild brown hair trapped down in some places with braids that end in beads or colorful thread. His lips, fuller than Jack's, which he bites and licks when he's nervous. His eyes, his big, beautiful green eyes, containing his intelligence, his shyness, and in this moment, his royal, carnal love for Jack.

Jack's eyes travel down, tracing the structure of Hiccup's clothed abdomen, but his heart almost stops when he sees the strained area in the front of Hiccup's pants. Hiccup catches his eyes with his and Jack turns a bluish hue. Hiccup just smiles, and Jack sees his sweet, crooked teeth. "Don't let me gross you out when I'm naked, okay?" He says, and and Jack thinks he meant for it to sound sarcastic to cover for the shyness, but it only comes out as a breathy, sheepish sigh.

"Like you even could." Jack says. He'll be naked soon, in front of Jack, probably touching him, who will probably also be naked. Jack's heart thunders in his chest, and his brain short circuits._ Naked is good_.

Hiccup chuckles. "Here, sit up." He says, gesturing with his hand. Jack obeys, propping himself up on his elbows, and he grasps the bottom of Jack's hoodie, pulling it up. Jack has to lift his arms up, and spends a painful moment in a position that might resemble an exercise. It hurts a little when he gets snagged on Jack's chin and has to take a while getting the damn thing off. Jack laughs, and Hiccup tells him to shut up. Jack's a little shy, afraid to see Hiccup's face when he finally gets his top off of him. When the blue fabric is pulled free, Jack immediately returns to his elbows, propped up and looking expectantly at Hiccup. Hiccup's hands are pressed to him again almost instantly, on his breastbone, pushing him back down into the mattress. Hiccup is staring at Jack hungrily, and the sprite feels his gaze, palpable on his pale, slender body.

"Fuck me, Jack, you're_ gorgeous_." Hiccup says, leaning down to kiss his sternum. Jack giggles nervously.

"You're just saying that because you want my dick." Jack mutters, moving his hands down again to cup and squeeze Hiccup's ass. Maybe he's getting repetitive, but he can't get enough of it. Hiccup groans into Jack's collarbone and suctions his lips in the dip of his throat.

"I _worship_ you." He murmurs, mouthing at Jack's pulse. The guardian gasps, whimpers, and _god_, he doesn't even sound like himself, but the things Hiccup is saying, the things he's doing, they drive Jack crazy. "Gods above, I can't wait to put my mouth on your cock." Hiccup drawls into the frost spirit's neck.

Jack whispers "Oh my god, Hiccup..." in a tender, responsive sigh.

Hiccup's mouth travels down Jack's breastbone and over his heart, his lips on the soft pulse. Jack's breath quickens and then slows, erratic and strained. His cheeks are so flushed, his blood must be split between his dick and his face. Hiccup opens his mouth against Jack's chest and takes the pink bud of his nipple in, laving his tongue over it before suctioning it into his mouth. Jack whines low in his throat, Hiccup's other hand at his mouth, calloused thumb on his lip. Jack runs his hand through Hiccup's hair, his ass out of reach, and the other hand just grips uselessly at the sheets.

With a final kiss, Hiccup releases Jack's abused, reddened nipple in favor of moving down his chest. Jack sighs with relief, only to suck in another nervous breath when Hiccup's tongue dips into his navel, the hand on his mouth gone and now working at his belt. Jack can hear the metal clinking. Hiccup is having trouble, but it's not distracting him from trailing down, his lips on the trail of fine, salt and pepper pubic hair leading to the hem of Jack's pants. He breathes fire into Jack's belly.

"Hiccup, you don't have to…" Jack starts, but is interrupted rudely by his own pleasured sigh.

"Nah." He replies simply. Neither of them are on top of the eloquence totem pole at the moment. There's only one pole Jack wants him to be atop of. Wait, no, he said that out loud. Hiccup is laughing uncontrollably into Jack's belly button. Jack wishes he'd stop with the shenanigans and get on with the cock sucking already, because if his dick presses any harder against the zipper of his pants it's going to be cleaved in half.

"Oh my god, shut up, please, just…" Jack throws an arm over his eyes, embarrassed.

"If I were any less aroused I'd smack you for that, but I'm not, so forget about it." Hiccup says, finally undoing Jack's belt buckle. Hiccup looks up at him from under his dark eyelashes, eyes twinkling. "Yours is the only pole I'd want to be on top of, anyway, snowflake." Jack kicks at him and he laughs again, but Jack is chuckling too, right up until the instant Hiccup goes quiet and Jack hears, with heartbreaking clarity, the sound of his zipper being rolled open.

"I hope I remember how to do this." Hiccup mutters, as he pulls Jack's pants so that they bunch around his knees, underwear with them. Jack gasps as the chilled air hits his hot arousal. Hiccup's hand goes to palm it down, only to let it smack satisfying against Jack's groin. Jack's whole body jolts at the brief contact, sucking in a breath, the spirit's legs trying to spread, his body pushing his hips forward, opening up for the man between his thighs. Jack feels Hiccup's lips on his hip, kissing down with soft, wet sounds to the inside of his thigh, the muscles there clenching when Hiccup digs his teeth into the tender area. Jack yelps, and it hurts a little, but it feels good, too. "If you don't like it, I'll-"

"Don't you dare stop, you ridiculous, stupid, cockhungry _god_." Jack grunts at him, and feels Hiccup's laughter against his cold thigh. Jack would swear the laugh vibrates up into the tip of his cock. Hiccup suddenly adds his tongue in, hands massaging Jack's legs, rubbing from his knees up to his hips, and then back again. His fingers reduce tenuous muscle to liquid, pulling at the soft marble of Jack's flesh until it comes all but undone. He kisses, all too slow, until his nose is at the dip where Jack's hip meets his groin. He moves, and briefly sucks one of Jack's testicles into his mouth. "Oh god." Jack mutters hopelessly, one hand on his chest, the other moving to card through Hiccup's hair.

Hiccup lets it go and licks between it and the base of Jack's cock, tongue massaging, teasing the skin. Jack is shaking. Slowly, Hiccup's tongue drags up Jack's shaft, pulling slightly at his foreskin until he reaches the rosy, glossy tip. How did Hiccup get so good at this? Jack has been invisible and unknown for such a long time, but Hiccup has had time to fool around, so Jack guesses he's had more practice. Jack feels that practice when Hiccup places a wet, tonguing kiss to the tip of his dick, sucking a bead of precome from the opening. Jack all but _wails_. He can't be quiet, it's impossible, he's sure.

"Your cock tastes good." Hiccup mutters huskily, his thumbs massaging Jack's inner thighs, where the muscles twitch in anticipation.

"Really?" Jack whispers airily, looking down at Hiccup, his blown pupils, his magnificent face, back, hands, lips.

"No, it tastes like a dick." he chuckles, lapping at the head. "But it's your dick, so I guess I'll survive." And then he swallows it. Jack watches it like he watches a dream, as his cock suddenly disappears into Hiccup's mouth, his body suddenly overwhelmed by a new sensation. He's been blown before, but not more than twice, not like this, and certainly not be someone he loved. Hiccup swallows around him, hollowing his cheeks and sucking down until Jack rubs against what he thinks is the inside of Hiccup's throat. One of his hands is cupping Jack's testicles, the other on his thigh. Jack shouts helplessly, incoherently, tapering off into strange babbling noises when Hiccup begins to bob his head over his hard sex, dragging the head of Jack's cock over his tongue and then back to his throat, pulling the foreskin tight and pushing his tongue around the tip.

"Oh God, Hiccup, don't stop, never stop..." Jack says to him, his voice cracking into a squeak. Hiccup's lips are pulled tight around Jack's length, and he looks up, catching Jack's gaze when he pulls back halfway to rub the head of Jack's cock against the inside of his cheek. Jack throws his head back helplessly, nails digging into his scalp, hips jerking uncontrollably, the hand not on his balls holding his hips down to keep him under control. Jack's thighs are quaking, his stomach shaking, his whole body sweating. He looks down at Hiccup again, and pushes the man's head down on his cock. Hiccup loosens his grip, nods, and lets Jack take control. Jack snatches the back of his head and groans audibly. His legs push for purchase, snapping his hips up to fuck Hiccup's mouth, a hard, pleasured noise leaving Jack's lips with every thrust.

Jack's pace increases, his heart hammering in his chest, teeth clenched so tight he thinks he might cause damage to his perfect pearly whites. Jack forces himself to hold eye contact with Hiccup, even as he pushes his cock deep into the dragon trainer's throat, abusing it. He's letting Jack do it, though, sitting there between his legs, even gently touching Jack's thigh. Jack's heart almost breaks with how perfect he is. Low in his throat, Hiccup moans into Jack's cock, and something coils in the frost sprite's stomach, hot and iron hard, his whole abdomen seizing up, his back going stiff, and he knows he won't last much longer. He cries out a warning to Hiccup, but the viking grips his hips harder and lets him be rough, Jack's thrusts become erratic and harder than before. His thighs tighten and his cock throbs in Hiccup's mouth, rubbing against the inside before he comes undone, his whole body seizing up, thighs quivering violently, head slinging back as his semen slips down Hiccup's throat in four even bursts, his hips pushing his cock as far down the man's throat as it will go, entire body tightening and arching into him. Jack thrashes weakly, and Hiccup nurses the last drops from him, swallowing thickly around the head. Jack's grip on his hair weakens, his breath coming in fast, thick pants. Hiccup milks him dry, pumping his base, sucking the last of the thick, opaque white liquid from his tip, before he releases Jack's length with a wet sound, pulling back. He clears his throat, which isn't very sexy, but Jack is so high on the aftershocks of his orgasm that he can't bring himself to even notice.

Breathing hard, Jack smiles. "Well, that was…..a blowjob." he mutters hoarsely. Hiccup grins at him, yanking his pants all the way off and sitting on the sprite's bare thighs.

"One might say that." he says, and his voice sounds like shit. "My jaw is gonna hurt later. You play rough." he mutters. Jack frowns.

"Sorry."

"It's ok." he says, grinning devilishly at the boy beneath him. "It was worth it." Jack's heart melts.

"Take off your shirt." Jack whispers breathlessly.

"Pushy."

"Please?" he rolls his eyes, but Jack bites his lip and gives him a pleading look.

Hiccup rolls his shirt up over his head, and god, _yes_, this is everything Jack wanted, how_ dare _he be this hot when Jack's dick is spent. He's kinda hairy, which Jack always thought was unattractive until he met Hiccup, being smooth as a baby's butt himself. His chest is thinly decorated with hair, but not so much so that he looks like a wolverine, just a sweet welcome mat Jack would like to think is reserved only for him. Jack swallows dryly.

"T-touch your chest.." Jack whispers, begs, and Hiccup obeys wordlessly, running his fingers first through the hair and then down over his abdomen, where his muscles ripple at his touch. When he flexes they all slide and shift, and Jack realizes for the millionth time that his lover is _beautiful_, hopelessly so, that Hiccup's full, delicious body belongs to him, every last inch, down to the thin, slicing scars and the bronze of his sweat slick skin. Jack watches wordlessly as Hiccup's hand travels down to easily flick open the button of his pants. Jack likes where this is going, licking his lips and shifting in anticipation. He can feel his blood stirring already; ah, the blessings of eternal youth.

Hiccup pulls the zipper down slowly, and Jack can see his hardness through his tight, sheer underwear, damp and stretched taught over his girth. He gently thumbs open the slit in the front of the garment and his cock springs free to slap against his belly. It's big, glossy, wet with precome. Jack's mouth waters, and he'd never thought he'd ever like to taste a dick, but God, he wants to taste this one. It's thick, heavy, and flushed with blood when Hiccup's hand closes around it. He grunts, eyes fluttering shut, dark eyelashes fanning out against his high, freckled cheekbones. He bites his lip with his crooked teeth, and Jack lets out a heady breath, dick half hard, stupefied by the provocative, inebriating display.

Hiccup teases his thumb around the head, smearing precome over it from the slit at the tip. He's circumcised, Jack notes in the back of his brain. He gasps, his mouth going wet and dry and back again, as Hiccup begins to slowly pump himself, his eyebrows knitting together to form a crease. His golden skin positively gleams in the dim lamplight. His abdominal muscles fold into rolls as he arches over, and Jack is acutely aware of the fullness of his ass against his trapped legs. "Jack..." Hiccup swears in a heady peal of a whisper.

"Yeah?" He breathes back at him, looking him in his eyes. He's flushed and his eyes are deep with lust, drinking and tracing Jack's features like they're worth a king's ransom, the last thing he'll ever see.

"Stuff. In the...in the thing." Hiccup rasps at him, gesturing, and he pauses for a moment. Hiccup's going to fuck him, or let Jack fuck him, Jack isn't sure which, but both sound fantastic. He stutters hopelessly for a second before turning his body to all but rip open the bedside stand, jerking from it a bottle of lubricant and several more condoms than they need, clumsily spilling the rest onto the floor. Hiccup prepared them, Jack guesses, and hopes this one will do. Jack offers them to him, but he shakes his head. He gets up and rips his pants off and god, he's hot. His sweet thighs, tight abdomen, starlike freckles. He's dusted completely with dark constellations, and when he gets his pants all the way off, Jack is hard again.

"Okay, okay, give me the condom." Hiccup says, sitting back down, straddling cold, narrow hips, his cock slapping against Jack's. Jack kind of just want him to do it like that, rub them together, but Hiccup doesn't pay it much attention, even though it sends sparks up Jack's spine. Jack's cock is painfully sensitive now, approaching what he suspects is going to be his second orgasm. Hiccup opens the packet carefully, makes sure the condom is facing the right way, and then reaches down. Jack can't help but groan as Hiccup rolls it down over his cock until it's around the base, leaving enough space at the end to catch whatever Jack might have left. "Alright, now the lube." Jack shakily hands it to him, and he uncaps it, squirting some of the gel onto his hand. Jack is burning so fiercely inside that he thinks he might suffocate, sweaty and breathing hard. He can't be sexy, looking like this, but Hiccup doesn't seem to hunger for him any less, the blistering incandescence in his eyes of no weaker kindling.

When Jack asks about it, Hiccup just chuckles and says "It's not about looking good, idiot." Jack doesn't understand, so he just smiles. Hiccup rubs the lube over Jack's cock and he groans, trying to push up into the warm, calloused hand, but Hiccup steadies his hips, even as his hands grip uselessly to the bed. The sheets are going to be ruined by the end of this, Jack is certain. Then Jack watches with wide, reverent eyes as Hiccup squirts a generous amount into his hand and throws the bottle to the other side of the bed. His legs pick him up a little bit and he reaches behind himself and oh, so _that's_ how this is going to go. Jack watches Hiccup's expression change from relaxed to tense as he pushes a finger into himself, hissing, his cock brushing briefly with Jack's.

"Wait, wait…" Jack says, and Hiccup looks at him through half lidded eyes, breathing hard, thighs shaking. "Let me do it?" Jack asks. He doesn't know what he's asking for. Jack has never put anything in anyone's butt. But Hiccup nods, and turns around, shuffling up until his ass is comfortably within reach of Jack's hands. He smears the lube from his hand to Jack's and throws the sprite a glance over his sleek, freckled shoulder. "Knock yourself out." He rasps, his free hand pulling a cheek aside, and Jack almost embarrasses himself right then and there, but manages not to.

"Um, this, uh..." Jack blushes bluish purple. "...this would be easier if you bent over." Hiccup grunts, but does, his legs spread out over Jack, his feet above Jack's head. "Oh, man." Jack mutters, fighting the urge to reach down and stroke his cock, which must be leaking into the condom by now. Tentatively, he begins to push a finger in. Hiccup relaxes, opens up, and it goes in pretty easily.

"God, your fingers are cold." Hiccup chortles through the mild strain.

Jack sighs and remembers that Hiccup has done this before, that if he's careful, he won't hurt the viking. Hiccup is taller than Jack, so it's a little weird to position, but he gets comfortable and Jack pushes another finger in. Hiccup grunts and his thighs flex.

"Shhhh, sorry, I'll be more gentle." Jack whispers, and Hiccup mutters a thanks. Jack kisses one of his cheeks, pushing in and pulling out, stretching him, scissoring his fingers to prepare for a third after a few minutes. Jack mouths at Hiccup's ass cheek that his free hand is pulling to the side, while his other hand pushes knuckle deep into Hiccup's entrance, feeling with chilled, sensitive fingertips the warm slickness inside

"Deeper." Hiccup heaves after a while, and Jack finally deems it fit to add a third finger, pushing in with careful deliberation. "Come on, Jack, I won't break." he grunts. "You better not fuck me like this, I'll snap you in half." Jack chuckles and gets brave, permission given, pushing his hand down and deep and Hiccup groans, his back arching so that he really spreads, opening up completely as Jack carves him out. "Oh, fuck, yeah, like _that_-curl your fingers forward..." Hiccup praises, his voice worn and deep. Jack is thankful for the direction, for the moaning, it makes him feel like he's making Hiccup feel good, which makes his heart gleam a dizzying gold. Jack forgets, as he pumps Hiccup aggressively and he grunts and thrusts back against Jack's fingers, that Hiccup's head is near Jack's cock, until his lips wrap around the head of it, and Jack gasps.

"H-Hiccup, God…" Jack mutters uselessly, thrusting his fingers into him. Hiccup rides them, pushing back until Jack can't go in any further.

"Okay, okay, we're ready." Hiccup suddenly chokes, releasing his lips from Jack's cock with a wet pop. Jack's brain slowly registers this, and he pulls his fingers from Hiccup's ass with a sliding noise that might otherwise be grotesque. Once Hiccup is free, although his legs are shaking, he turns around and sits on Jack's abdomen. His chest is flushed pink, and his forehead is sweaty. He looks down at Jack, smiling back up at him, and drunkenly returns it. "I'm gonna ride you, motherfucker." He says huskily, and Jack's breath catches in his throat. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you see stars." Jack whines helplessly, wondering when he grew to be this bold, as Hiccup rises up, hand reaching down to grab Jack's cock. Jack's own hands reach uselessly for him, barely finding a grip on his hips. Jack finds that he's shaking. Everything is so intense, it feels too real. Stinging reality, delicious and hot and perfect. Quickly, Hiccup leans down to leave a lingering peck on Jack's lips, but when he leans back up, he only closes his eyes and returns for another. Jack props himself up on his elbows to kiss him, and ah, _that_ must be what his cock tastes like. Lovely.

All thoughts are erased from Jack's mind when Hiccup, kissing him feverishly, aligns Jack's cock with his ass and lowers his hips. Jack moans, long and loud and luscious, when Hiccup seals his entrance with the head of Jack's cock, and Jack feel it stretching over his hard sex, enveloping the tender, sensitive head. Hiccup grunts into Jack's lips and leans back, and Jack watches, bewitched, as he opens up over his cock, as his wide, throbbing shaft parts and enters him, enveloped by delicious, tight, velvety heat. Hiccup lets out a raspy, unabashed moan as he slides Jack in, and Jack's hips twitch helplessly as he fights the urge to thrust up into him, break him in half, fuck him until he can't see. Jack doesn't want to hurt him, though, so despite his senseless urges he holds fast, biting his lip so hard he thinks it might bleed. Hiccup's muscles ripple with the effort, his thighs shaking as his ass finally touches down, and Jack is in, all the way in, Hiccup wrapped tightly around the base of his cock. Hiccup looks back down at Jack and exhales shakily, smiling a relieved, delirious smile. Jack grins hopelessly back up at him.

"Alright, alright, here we go…" Hiccup mutters, and raises himself up off Jack's cock, dragging his entrance over the shaft and oh, god, that hot, tight, wetness, Jack can't last, he won't last. Jack is already shaking and breathing harder than he ever has, his heart thundering against his ribs, his knuckles going white against Hiccup's hips. And then, without warning, Hiccup pulls off to the tip and slams back down, shouting out in unison with Jack as stars flash in his vision, his breathing stopping for a split second as his cock slaps against his belly. Then he starts fucking Jack, hard and fast, his quivering thighs lifting him up and slamming him back down over Jack's cock, which drives deep into him, cleaving him, setting him alight from the inside. He's vocal, more so than he's ever been, shouting and whining and moaning and instructing Jack, and finally Jack lets himself go and thrusts up into him, his hips smacking wetly against Hiccup's ass. Hiccup gasps, and tells Jack to do it again, hit that spot, and Jack obeys blindly. Jack slams into him, his dick overstimulated, brain nonfunctional, mouth hanging open as sounds tumble from his lips and tear from his throat, electricity shooting up his legs to ricochet along his spine and, finally, reach his electric, thoughtless brain.

"Fuck me, Jack, fuck me, harder, c'mon..." Hiccup snarls angrily in time with the wet slapping of Jack's hips, one of his hands balancing on Jack's stomach, the other moving to pull at his needy, swollen cock. "Please, please, please..." he chants, pleads, begs, and Jack obliges, belting out Hiccup's name like a prayer, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, all thoughts gone from his mind except fucking him, fuck that guy, fuck his stupid, beautiful, hot ass.

Suddenly Hiccup grabs Jack and, with an enormous, dazzling feat of strength, flips them over, slinging his legs up over Jack's shoulders. "Fuck me like this." he growls up at Jack, carnal lust flashing in his poison bright eyes, and Jack only wheezes out a hopeless breath, before drawing back and continuing, Hiccup's ankles twisted above Jack's head. "Oh, god, Jack…" he says, throwing his head back, and Jack mouths at his throat hopelessly, pulling his cock as Hiccup runs his hands through Jack's hair. The headboard slams into the wall, Jack thinks they might've busted the drywall, but doesn't care. The whole bed creaks and whines with effort as Jack pushes into him with all his strength, filling him, feeling his hot, tight walls contract around his cock as Hiccup twists, thrusts, rolls his hips to hit the perfect angle, to get Jack deeper, if he can manage. He tries to kiss Jack but misses and hits his eyebrow, but Jack barely even notices, their bodies like the tide. Jack's whole body is tightening again, and he can feel Hiccup doing the same, his punctuating screams alongside Jack's now set to a soundtrack of low, swelling whining, rhythmic with the thrusts. Jack can feel him tightening around his length, can feel his own abdomen tighten, can see Hiccup's abs flex and slide. It swells between them, a rising orchestral crescendo with carnal desperation at its Achilles tendon.

"Fuck, Hic, I'm almost…" Jack sobs hysterically, and Hiccup throws an arm around his neck, mouthing the shell of Jack's ear, the sound of his heavy, heaving breaths sliding like sweet poison into Jack's brain.

"Yeah, me too, come on, fuck me, good boy…" He wails, lapping at Jack's ear, his other hand moving to the frost sprite's lower back. He's oversensitive too, feeling Jack slam deep into him over and over, carve him open, sending pleasure through his body in thundering waves. "That's it, give me…" He trails off, his head thrown back as he viciously meets Jack's thrusts and Jack feels it, his whole body seizing up and shaking, thrusting harder and then stuttering and then picking up a nonsensical pattern, eyes threatening to roll back, breath coming in quickened, deprived gasps. Jack bares his teeth and lets out a strangled scream as his thighs tighten and quake, as his cock throbs and he finally reaches his end, vision flashing white in a moment of blinding euphoria as Hiccup continues to pump over him, viciously, desperately, before reaching his own release. He shouts into Jack's neck as his cock throbs and swells, squirting thick white liquid out over his stomach, his arms shakily holding Jack as the spirit thrusts erratically into him still, both of them shaking and thrashing in the aftershocks.

Jack feels Hiccup relax, go limp like a rag doll, and feels his own body do the same. The hard tenseness in Jack's muscles settles to a twitching, numb exhaustion, but Jack knows his thighs will ache later, and can't imagine what Hiccup will feel like. His breath fans out against Jack's neck, his muscled arm no longer locking the guardian in place, but simply hanging limply over his back. Dumbly, Jack pulls free, and Hiccup whines, low in his throat, sweat shining at the bob of his adam's apple, his witch green eyes opening to stare up into Jack's. He's stunning, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead, the flush at his cheeks and shoulders and the dip of his neck. Jack breathes heavily out and kisses him, sloppy and slow, on the corner of his mouth, missing his mark, but only just. Hiccup kisses back, off beat chuckles bubbling out of his breastbone as his breath begins to settle to a normal pace. Jack's heart is beating hard, straining to get blood where it needs to go. Jack reaches down between the two of them and relieves himself of the condom, twisting it and tossing it at the bin. It hits the wall and bounces in, and Hiccup slaps his back, making a grossed out noise in his throat.

"Fuck you, you have shit aim." Hiccup says, but he's smiling, the little gap between his teeth winking up at Jack. Jack laughs, exhausted, and flops down next to him in a heap, rolling onto his side. Jack feels the cold, suddenly, though he's usually desensitized to it.

"My aim is great." Jack mutters back at him. He can see Hiccup's racing pulse in his neck. "Pull the covers up."

Hiccup grouses, but does.

"You need a shower, I need a shower. Look at me, Jack, I'm gross." Hiccup says, turning his head to stare at Jack over the meat of his shoulder. Jack's head is tucked over his bicep, Hiccup's hand in his hair. Jack curls into his side.

"Nasty and grotesque, just like me. Didn't you say something about this not being about looking good?" Jack says, holding his sleepy blue eyes open just to look at Hiccup.

Hiccup grins lopsidedly. "You look like shit."

"You look stunning." Jack says, even though he doesn't, not in the conventional way. He looks like he's been hit by a bus, but Jack did this to him, he did this to Jack, and he's still looking at Jack like he's perfect, even though he must be a disaster. There's something really beautiful in the way his lips are kiss worn and he smells disgustingly like dick. Jack can't say it's attractive, it's just...there, and glowing on him. It's so gross, but he wears it like a priceless gown. Jack could look at him forever.

Hiccup seems to hold his breath for a second, his intelligent green eyes darting over Jack's face. "This is going to sound stupid and corny, but Jack, I'm in love with you." he says. He's said it before, says it every time Jack leaves him behind to embark on his guardian duties, says it sarcastically over a phone call, says it when Jack kisses him, but this time it's different, somehow.

Jack smiles, uncontrollably, giddy exhaustion washing over him. "Love you too, fishbone." Jack kisses his shoulder. "Wash the sheets." Jack mutters, to himself more than to Hiccup, but he feels Hiccup nod anyway. "Oh, uh, Hic..." Jack starts again.

"Yes, Jack, please interrupt my post coitus rest for whatever nettlesome thing this surely is, we weren't having a moment or anything." He mutters back through a filter of warm drowsiness.

"Can I, uh…" Jack fidgets out of a shyness he doesn't understand, having just put a part of himself inside of Hiccup. "This might be dumb to ask but, next time, do you think I could, like, you know…that you could..." Hiccup cracks his green eyes at Jack and just waits. "...put it in me?" Hiccup snorts, seems to finish laughing, and then lets out another singular bark of laughter, face contorting in a strained, giddy smile. "You make it look awfully fun." Jack smiles.

"You're all about fun, huh?" Hiccup murmurs softly, eyes barely open.

"Yeah." Jack whispers.

"Sure, then."

* * *

/accidentally posts the unedited version like a huge fuckwit WHOOPS o well who care lmao

geez this is such a pile of shitpoo trashheap fuckcircus garbage

o well im done fuckin fightin this shit i wanst goddman cut out for i mean wh oa this aint my field


End file.
